


on his own merits

by apiaristcas (littlelionbabe)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, boy scout leader!steve, single parent!bucky, theres a bondage joke in here dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbabe/pseuds/apiaristcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Bucky wants to do is create drama in his son's Boy Scout troop, but when the leader is good with kids and handsome to boot, it's pretty hard for him not to fall in love a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon, Dad! I don’t want to be late!”

Bucky felt Jacob pulling insistently on his sleeve and let his son lead him by the arm into the school where his Boy Scout troop met. It was hard for him to keep up with the exuberance of a ten-year-old, but Bucky was just happy that his son had found something to be passionate about.

“Slow down, Jake,” he said as he felt himself almost trip over a crack in the sidewalk. Jacob turned a little to face his father and tugged on his arm again, his goofy grin letting Bucky know how excited he was. Jacob dropped his father’s hand, running to the door to hold it open.

“Next thing I know, you’re going to be helping me cross the street,” he joked, ruffling his son’s hair gently. Jacob beamed up at him, pride etched on his face.

They walked down the hallway in a companionable silence, Bucky’s hand resting on Jacob’s shoulder. Jacob began to speed up a little, leading his father into the large gymnasium where a number of boys in tan shirts and green cargo pants were already gathered. While a few of the boys were Jacob’s age, many of them were older. Despite the age difference, they all returned the wave he gave them. For the umpteenth time that day, Bucky felt his son grasp his hand - this time leading him across the room, chattering all the while about his leader.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to Mr. Steve,” he whispered as they approached the group of adults standing over by the windows. “He’s the _coolest_.”

“The coolest, huh?” he began to tease his son, but felt the words catch in his throat as he came face to face with his son’s troop leader.

He was perfect, Bucky decided in that instant. He wasn’t sure how it was possible to look that attractive in a khaki-colored Boy Scout uniform, but there was something about the blue eyes and blonde hair that drew him in.

“This is Mr. Steve,” Jacob said excitedly. “He’s helping me get my knot-tying merit badge.”

Several inappropriate thoughts ran through Bucky’s head, almost all of them involving Steve’s superior knot tying skills. He wasn’t proud.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes,” Steve said, a 100-watt grin lighting up his face. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, pulling Bucky from his thoughts.

“Call me Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should thank me for not entitling this "Their Love was ... In Tents." Believe me, it took a lot of restraint.
> 
> Alternate summary: In this fic,,, tents aren't the only thing being pitched,,  
> (I'm so sorry)
> 
> Come say hi on to me on tumblr at either [apiaristcas](http://apiaristcas.tumblr.com/) or [bombshellbucky](http://bombshellbucky.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on to me on tumblr at either [apiaristcas](http://apiaristcas.tumblr.com/) or [bombshellbucky](http://bombshellbucky.tumblr.com/)!

Jacob worked on his homework at the kitchen table, tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration.

“Hey, Dad?”

Bucky hummed in response from where he was flipping grilled cheeses on the stove.

“Do you like Mr. Steve?” Bucky paused, knowing full well what his son was asking, but refusing to think about the implications. He slowly flipped the last grilled cheese sandwich.

“Of course I do, Jake. I think he’s a great troop leader.”

“No, I mean, do you  _like_ him. Because, y’know, if you did. That’d be okay. I like him, too. You could date him if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, really?” Bucky slid a plate of grilled cheese towards his son and sat down across the table from him. 

 “Jake…” he sighed. “It’s not that easy. I don’t really have the time to date. And. There’s just a - a lot of complications, bud.”

Jacob chewed his grilled cheese somberly.

“Well,” he said with a mouth a full of cheese. “I think that’s dumb.”

Bucky snorted.

“Me too, buddy. Me too.”


End file.
